Ophthalmologists have long been concerned with correcting hyperopia in the eye and defects which relate to the curvature of the cornea. Well-known methods of correcting hyperopia include corrective lenses, such as eye glasses or contact lenses. These methods have obvious drawbacks as they do not form an integral part of the eye structure. Eye glasses and contact lenses are often bothersome to wear and are subject to loss or breakage. Contact lenses also present additional problems such as eye infections and corneal damage related to excessive abrasion or scratching.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for correcting hyperopia without external corrective lenses. Further, a need also exists for the correction of hyperopia wherein the radius of curvature of the cornea is permanently altered.